


Home

by GirlyPhantom



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Past Rape/Non-con, Poetic, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlyPhantom/pseuds/GirlyPhantom
Summary: Persephone heals
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 33





	Home

There once was a girl who was alone and scared. Left alone, she was an easily victim. A target for a predator stalking it's prey. Simply a piece of cheese to a hungry rat. She was taken advantage of. Stolen from a place of peace and abandoned in a desert. She didn't know where she was or how to get back home. The young goddess was left to fend for herself.

It felt like her body was dirty for a while. Like she was unclean, somehow. It was still hers but it was wrong. It was almost as though he was still there, but he wasn't.

She didn't like to focus on it.

However, she built herself back up. She never found her way entirely back to the home she had once known, instead, she made herself a new one. A happier one. Something she was proud of and made for herself. It felt safe and like nobody could ever hurt her again.

Although, she wasn't alone in the home she had built. The young goddess had a god by her side would would love her until the day she died (though that day would never come) and she would love him all the same. He touched and kissed and cared over all the spots that were touched by the evil intruder. He reclaimed her body with her and truly helped make herself feel complete again. They were all each other needed.

Together they would rule kingdoms.


End file.
